pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brain Show (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 7)
Season 7 is seventh season of ''The Brain Show'' planned to be made by The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Dr. Lazertag - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shanti Fryguy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Dilliam Rudgers - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Little Bad Wersent - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Goodtooth (Oscar's Orchestra) *Daniel Silenter - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jack Volt - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Master Neaforce - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Telia Tennessee - Ma Cunningham (Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy) *Mr. Ankleword - Mr. Fixit (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Justin Quaridon - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Fucy Fleatwood - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) Episodes # Fryguys Single Way/Case of The Missing Subway (February 2, 1991) # The Escalator/Proud Heart Cat's Domestic Science Day (February 9, 1991) # Whacking Day/What It Is Loving You (February 16, 1991) # Tribal Dancing/See Watching To Television (February 23, 1991) # Deep State/Fryguys Regatta (March 2, 1991) # Surrender Of The Supercomputer/Vacation Villains (March 9, 1991) # Thin In A Stage/It's Desired (March 16, 1991) # The Fryguys Executive Challenge Supermania Show/Barnyard Frolics (March 23, 1991) # A Sweet Day At A Time/Sweet Delights (March 30, 1991) # Overcoming Flight by Thaddius Vent/Crazy Competition (April 6, 1991) # Remember of Holiday Adventures/Fryguyland's Independence Day (April 13, 1991) # Jailbreaks/Sweet Nothing About You (April 20, 1991) # Wreck Instances/Soo Much Evolution (April 27, 1991) # Will The Freedom of Association/Whoops and Disasters (May 4, 1991) Gallery Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Fryguy Tomira.png|Tomira as Lina Volt Cheer Bear in Mystery of the Phantom.png|Cheer Bear as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig with Camera.png|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Toborr.png|Toborr as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Lily Punkey Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Dilliam Rudgers Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Daniel Silenter Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jack Volt Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Master Neaforce Ma Cunningham.jpg|Ma Cunningham as Telia Tennessee Mr. Fixit.jpg|Mr. Fixit as Mr. Ankleword Lumpy.png|Lumpy as Justin Quaridon Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Fucy Fleatwood Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7